1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ac-driven motor, and more particularly to the assembly and construction of an ac-driven motor comprising a micromotor having a rectifier for converting ac current into dc current to allow the motor to be driven by an ac power source, in which the rectifier can be easily connected to and held by the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional motors, a rectifier is installed on the motor in such a manner that rectifier elements are assembled into parallel crosses, with the positive and negative output terminals being directly connected to the motor terminals, and the ac input terminals being connected to the ac power line via staking hardware for the external connection (refer to Japan Utility Model Publication No. 34869-1986).